Skin-Deep Beauty
by badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after Loss of a Sister. While the Ninja search for their sister, Pam and Pythor try to collect the first ingredient for Garmadon's cure in the Miss Ninjago Beauty Pageant. That's when Cole meets his first love in Pam's beautician cousin Bri. I only own a few characters in the fanfic; everyone and everything else belongs to Lego
1. Set Out for Search

**Skin-Deep Beauty**

**Summary: **After Loss of a Sister. The Ninja set out to search for Pam, and so does Lawrence. Meanwhile, Pam and Pythor search for the first ingredient for Garmadon's cure. Will they find it in the Miss Ninjago Beauty Pageant? And what will happen when Pam's beautician cousin and Cole meet for the first time? Simple: Skalidor and Fauna play matchmaker!

**Ch.1: Set Out for the Search**

"That _loca chica_! What in the name of all that is natural is she thinking flying off when there is a _huracán_going through? Oh, I swear, she is going to be in serious trouble when I—"

THWACK!

"Malcho, will you calm down?!" Kai yelled. The Quetzalcoatl turned to the Red Ninja with his wing on his cheek where Kai slapped him, making the Red Ninja back away with shock.

"Whoa, jeez!" he started. "I'm sorry, Malcho. I didn't mean to slap you. You were freaking out, and—"

"No, no," Malcho replied more calmly. "It is _bueno_, Kai. You are correct; I need to calm down." He and the others were getting the _Destiny's Bounty_ ready for departure. After getting Pam's letter from Cedar telling them that she left to protect them, they know that they had to go after her before anything happens to her.

"Is he always like that?" Lou asked his son Cole.

"Sorry about Malcho, Dad," he explained. "He tends to take his job protecting Pam a little too seriously."

"A little?"

"Oh, that poor, poor girl," Edna said fretfully. "I really hope she'll be alright."

"Don't worry, sugarplum," Ed said to her as he patted her hand. "I'm sure she's okay. She's probably hiding away in a cave somewhere as shelter from the storm."

"I hope so," Patricia said, looking out the windows of the brig to see the storm still raging outside. "Are you _sure _this ship will hold in a storm like this?"

"Sure, she will," Jay assured her. "The _Bounty _has flown through worse storms than this. I should know; I remodeled her."

"Well, that's _bueno_, Jay," Malcho replied calmly. "Perhaps you can help Kowalski in building a ray gun that will make me LARGE SIZE AGAIN?!" As he yelled out that last part, the winged serpent held out his wings to indicate his new smaller size, which is probably a foot to a foot and a half taller than Sensei and the Ninjas' parents from nose to tail. That would explain why Kai was able to slap him easily.

"Completely _not _my fault, Malcho," Kowalski protested before pointing an accusing flipper at Julien. "Julien's the one who messed around with my shrink ray!"

"Oh, come on!" the lemur snapped. "How was suppose to be of de knowing dat was de ray of shrink-y-ness? I dought it be de ray of young-y-ness."

"And you want to hit me with that _porque_?" asked the annoyed Malcho.

"I wanted to know what you looked like as baby Malcho." Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions until Kai spoke up in disbelief.

"Really?"

"And how long does have to stay his new size?" asked Zane.

"Well, given that my shrink ray doesn't have a reverse button," Kowalski answered, rubbing under his beak in thought, "I will have to make a growth ray to make him big again…It will probably take a week tops, of course."

"_EL SEMANA_?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOR _EL SEMANA_!" Malcho then started yelling out his frustration in Spanish. And it's a good thing too; whatever he's saying is _not_ something even Lloyd should be hearing. He soon stopped ten seconds later when Sensei bonked him on the head with his staff.

"Malcho, please!" he snapped as the Quetzalcoatl rubbed his head with an annoyed "Ow…" "We have ladies present." Malcho turned and blushed when he saw Nya, Edna, and Patricia staring at him in shock.

"_Mis disculpas, damas_," Malcho said with a modest bow. "I sometimes have a tendency to 'flip out'."

"We've noticed," the Ninja replied simultaneously, making the winged snake glare at them with a growl.

"Do not worry, Malcho," Sensei said to him. "Despite your small size, I am certain that you can still be of good use to the Ninja." Patricia then went up to the Quetzalcoatl and hugged him by his neck.

"Please bring my baby home safely," she whispered softly. "I know she's capable of taking care of herself, but…"

"Do not worry, _senora_," he said to her with a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure she is safe. She means a lot to me as well."

"We'll stay here in case she gets back to the dojo before you find her," Dr. Julien said. "If she does, we'll let you know right away."

"Thank you, Father," Zane replied, hugging him.

"And I'll leave the Hydro Dragon here for protection," Lloyd said before hugging Cedar. "You'll…take care of Cedar while I'm gone, right?"

"Of course, we will, dear," Edna said, taking the little wolf-pup into her arms. "You can count on us."

"Thanks," the Green Ninja replied. "Uh, just so you know, his dog food is in the bottom shelf by the stove in the kitchen."

"Lloyd…"

"He also likes it when you scratch the tuff of fur on his chest with your two fingers."

"Lloyd?"

"And you might want to keep him with you and comfort him when the storm hits, 'cuz he hates storms."

"Lloyd!" The young boy turned to his uncle when he finally cried out.

"You do know that I will remain here as well and that I will also take care of Cedar?"

"Oh…sorry…"

After the rescue team (the Ninja, Nya, Malcho, Julien, and Kowalski) said their goodbyes to Sensei and their parents, the _Bounty _took off into the storm to try and find their Ninja sister Pamela. They can only pray that she is safe. Who knows what she has gotten herself into?

_Pam, please be okay…_


	2. Possible Solution

******Ch.2: Possible Solution**

Meanwhile in Ourobourus, Pam had just gotten out of bed so as to stretch her legs and move around the palace that is Pythor's home. As she was, Pythor slithered alongside her in case she should crumble into a heap out of exhaustion or from her injuries. Needless to say, Pam is grateful for his help and concern; she just hates being such a burden to the Serpentine just because of her cuts and bruises.

"Pythor, really, I'm fine," she stated with a laugh as they made their way down the hall to one of the large rooms. "You _really _don't have to make me into such a burden by acting like my cane."

"I don't mind at all, dear," he explained with a smile at her. "I just like being by your side." Pam blushed at this comment before rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Why do you have to be such a sweetheart?" she mumbled. Unfortunately, Pythor heard her.

"What was that?" he teased with a smirk. Realizing what she just said, Pam's blush became deeper.

"I didn't mean it!"

"You called me 'sweetheart'!"

"If you make a big deal about it, I'm gonna smack ya in the nose again!"

"You're just so cute when you're mad…"

"That's it! Ninja Noogie!" Pam then wrapped her arm around Pythor's neck where it meets his head, pulling him down and rubbing the knuckles of her free fist into his head.

"Hey, c'mon!" the Snake King laughed as he struggled to get out of her grip. "Quit it!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" she laughed back.

"You asked for it," he replied before slipping his hands under her shirt and tickling her midsection. Since her side has been healed thanks to Flora's magical medicine, it's easy for him to get to her skin because of her lack of bandages.

"AAAHH!" Pam laughed, freeing his head to move his hands from her waist. Too bad he's still stronger than her.

"NOHOHOHOHO! QUIT IHIHIHIT!" Pythor then pressed her gently into the wall and continued to tickle her before blowing a raspberry into her neck.

"ACHK! PYTHOHOHOHOR!"

"Oh, they look so cute together," purred a female voice beside them. They immediately stopped and turned to see Fauna and Skalidor watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Fa-Fauna!" Pythor said, freeing Pam from her grip. "Skalidor!" The Constrictai General just chuckled at them.

"Looks like Pamela's gonna be just fine," he then said as the human then straightened her shirt.

"It's good to see you too, General Skalidor," she said before turning to Fauna. "You must be Pythor's sister Fauna."

"That's right," she answered with a nod. "Fauna Artemis Chumsworth at your service."

"Uh, were you looking for us, Skalidor?" Pythor then asked.

"Yeah," Skalidor then answered. "There's something you have to see on the news."

"The news?" Pam replied. "Wait…you have a TV?"

"Well, we need something to find out what's going on outside the city," Pythor explained with a shrug. Deciding not to argue with that, the Yellow Ninja followed him and the others into the next room where Acidicus and Flora were sitting on the couch watching the news. The two snakes turned to see Pam and the others walking up to them.

"Pamela," the Venomari General said to her, "it's good to see that you're awake. We were getting worried."

"It's great to see you too, General Acidicus," she replied before Fauna held her hand out to her sister.

"This is my twin sister, Flora Demeter Chumsworth," she said before Flora nodded to her with a smile. Pam nodded back in greeting before looking up at the television.

"So…what's going on?"

"Apparently, they're talking about…you know who…" Skalidor answered. Pam knew by the tone in his voice whom he's talking about…_Lawrence_…

"_In other news, the former henchman of Lord Garmadon by the name of Lawrence is still on the loose and still at large. Authorities do not have any leads on the whereabouts of the criminal, so they kindly ask the citizens of Ninjago to stay on the lookout for him and inform them ASAP on any information involving the criminal." _Pam couldn't help but sigh as she pressed her hand against her eyes.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets any better," she mumbled. Pythor then wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "My people and I will keep you safe."

"_In other news," _the anchorman went on, _"tomorrow marks the date that Miss Ninjago will be crowned." _Pam looked up with confusion.

"Miss Ninjago?" She and the others then turned to the television to hear more.

"_The Finals of the Miss Ninjago Beauty Pageant will be held tomorrow evening at Ninjago City Stadium. Judges are already down to five contestants, each willing to become the next Miss Ninjago…"_

"Pythor, that's it!" Pam cried.

"What is?" he asked with confusion.

"Remember that riddle about the 'tears of a female champion'? Well, when a contestant in a beauty pageant is crowned as the winner, they mostly cry with joy."

"I had no idea female humans can be that…emotional," Acidicus replied with some thought. But Pythor understood right away.

"I get it…by 'tears of a female champion', we need to get tears from the winner of the beauty pageant when she's crowned the beauty queen!" He then threw his arms around her in a strong hug. "Pamela, you are a genius!" Pam couldn't help but laugh bashfully.

"Uh, well that's great and all," Skalidor replied with a little confusion, "but how are you going to get into that pageant and get those tears that you need? It's probably impossible." Pythor was about to reply when Pam spoke up again.

"Bri!" He and the other Serpentine turned to her with confusion before looking at the television. On the screen is another girl Pam's age with long black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes.

"_Among those taking part in the beauty pageant committee is beautician Brianne, who is also the cousin of famous New York artist Pamela who has disappeared about a couple of weeks ago. She kindly asks that we pass this message to all our viewers."_ The picture changes to show Bri talking to the camera interviewing her.

"_I have heard that my cousin Pam, an artist from New York, was believed to be found in Ninjago," _she said. _"If she is and if anyone else sees her, please inform the media so they can tell me right away. And if you're watching this, Pam, please stay safe and let us know where you are. We really miss you."_

"_Others have taken the liberty to keep an eye out for Miss Pamela," _the anchorman then said. _"Among them are the beauty pageant committee, the judges of the pageant, and the five finalists. They also ask that if anyone knows of Miss Pamela's whereabouts, please inform them right away so that they can pass on the information to Miss Brianne as well."_

"That girl's your cousin?" Acidicus asked.

"Yeah," Pam said in awe. "She must've come here with my mother. I can't believe she's taking part in the pageant. Then again…maybe this is what we need."

"What do you mean?" asked Flora.

"If she can get us into the pageant, we might have a chance to get those tears."

"Uh…sounds crazy enough to work," Fauna replied nervously.

"It just _has _to work," Pam replied, turning to the news. "Garmadon's salvation lies in our hands now."


	3. Possible Lead

**Ch.3: A Possible Lead**

Meanwhile in the brig of the _Bounty_, the ninja and their three companions were driving the ship through the now calm clouds. After something that wild, they're relieved to have survived…even Malcho, who was getting sick in the garbage can.

"Ugh…" he belched, lifting his head up from the can. "I never thought I would get _this _airsick…or is it seasick?"

"I believe you are right the first time," Zane answered, patting the winged serpent on the back gently. "The only way you would get seasick is if the _Bounty _was traveling by sea."

"_Gracias_, Zane," he groaned. "That was able to clear it up for me…oh, _carumba_!" He then threw his head back into the garbage can and threw up once more.

"Maybe I should get him some ginger ale," Kai said before heading for the small fridge.

"Well, now that the storm's passed," Kowalski stated, turning on the screen, "maybe we can try to find some leads on Pamela on the news." He and a few of the others then watched as the news played. They talked about Lawrence still on the loose and at large and went over to the announcement on the Miss Ninjago Beauty Pageant.

"Ugh, they're talking about _that_ now?" Lloyd groaned before he started to reach for the remote. "Let's change it…" He stopped when Kowalski spoke up.

"Wait! That's Brianne!" The group looked up to see Pam's cousin on the screen and watched/listened to the whole story.

Cole seemed to be the most interested in the girl. He has no idea that Pam has a cute cousin. Okay, he should be focusing on finding Pam, but…wow…Soon the story was over, much to his dismay.

"So Brianne is here in Ninjago," Zane stated. "Perhaps if we tell her that we are friends with her cousin, she could help us in our search for Pam."

"But she's looking for Pam too, isn't she?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, but it could be possible that she might have gotten some leads," Kai answered. "For all we know, Pam might've run into her."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Cole demanded, rushing to the helm. "Let's go!" Everyone then held tight as he steered the ship sharply, causing the vessel to jerk to the side.

"Whoa!" Nya cried, grabbing onto Jay. "Cole, take it easy!"

"Guess he really wants to find Pam as much as we do," Kai stated as the ship straightened up again.

"That," Lloyd whispered to him, "or he's fallen for her cousin. Did you see that look on his face when he saw her on the TV? He looks like Jay when he was making goo-goo eyes at Nya."

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"


	4. Cousins Reunite

******Ch.4: Cousins Reunite**

A short while later, a green limo made its way to the Ninjago City Stadium and stopped at a group of trees in the park nearby. What's odd about it is that it's scaly, and the front of it is the head of a snake. Oh, and did I mention that the back of the limo is a long swishing snake tail? When the side door opened, Pythor slithered out, dressed in a royal red cape. He then bowed slightly and held out his hand, and a human hand took it. He then helped the owner of the hand out of the limo, revealing Pam dressed in a black dress with a slit in the skirt to reveal her right leg and with only a right shoulder.

After she stepped out, Skalidor stepped out as well and helped Fauna out of the limo. Skalidor has on a black-and-gold cape, and Fauna has on a green kimono decorated with monarch and swallowtail butterflies. A few more Serpentine (possibly five to eight) came out of the limo as well, including the driver (a Scout-ranked Anacondrai).

"Well, here we are," Pam said, turning to the stadium. "Are you sure no one will notice that you're Serpentine?"

"Not to worry, my dear," Pythor answered her with a smile. "With my Tribe's special camouflage spell, every human will see us as humans. Well, except you, of course."

"Of course," Pam laughed. "I'm just still having a hard time believing that your Tribe can do magic."

"Believe me, milady," the Anacondrai Scout said to her. "Pythor had a hard time believing it himself."

"Why would he…oh, right…his memories were messed up…"

"Are you sure we can do this by ourselves?" asked Fauna.

"I'm sure," Skalidor answered her. "Besides, Skales (as Pythor's second-in-command) has to help Boanya look after Vipie _and _the city, Acidicus and your sister are still taking care of the injured Serpentine. And Fangtom has to take care of Alura since she's not feeling well."

"I hope she's alright," Pam replied with concern.

"With a caring husband like Fangtom, I'm sure she will be alright," Pythor assured her. "But for now, we should pay a visit to your cousin." With a nod and a smile, the group made its way over to the stadium. There are a lot of people heading over there as well, wanting to attend the finals of the beauty contest. This just might be the cover-up they need to slip in and see how well the disguises work.

When they got to the front entrance of the stadium, a guard was there to greet them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"My friends and I wish to see the beautician Brianne," Pam explained. "It's of great importance that we see her right away."

"Do you have an appointment with her?"

"It involves her missing cousin from the news," Pythor answered. Pam was afraid that the guard would just turn them away or something when she noticed him looking rather dizzy.

"I'll take you to her," he replied in a strange tone. That's when she realized it by the red spirals in his eyes.

"You had one of the Hypnobrai hypnotize him, didn't you?" she said, turning to Pythor with a suspicious look.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied with an innocent smile.

"Uh, the red spirals in his eyes?" His face fell in reply.

"Oops…forgot about that." Pam just rolled her eyes before the group made its way after the guard and over to the backstage area of the stadium. Soon they stopped outside the door to the dressing room.

"Miss Brianne is in this room," the guard said.

"Thank you," Pam replied before he left. Once he's gone, Pythor opened the door so that he and the others can enter the room. Inside were the five finalists of the beauty contest, each one deciding what to do to impress the judges. Fauna went up to one with long red hair.

"Excuse us," she asked, "but do you know where we can find Miss Brianne?"

"The beautician?" she answered. "Yeah, she's at the other end of the room fixing up Charlotte's hair." She then pointed to the other end of the room for them to show them the way.

"Thank you," the female Anacondrai replied before she and the others made their way down to the other end of the room. They soon spotted Pam's cousin as she was putting the finishing touches on another woman's blond hair.

"There," she said. "That should do it." The blonde admired her new style.

"Brianne, you've done it again," she replied with a smile.

"That's what I said," Pam said with a smile. The two women turned to her, and Brianne's eyes went wide with shock.

"Pam…?" Her cousin simply smiled at her with a shrug.

"I heard you were looking for me," she explained, "so I thought I'd come visit ya." Her cousin then threw her arms around her neck and hugged her with huge tears in her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! ARE YOU OKAY? DID ANYONE HURT YOU? And who are these guys?" She asked that last question more calmly as she pointed at Pythor and the others.

"Whoa, that's your cousin?" asked the blond girl in awe. "For someone who's been missing for over a week, she sure looks good. Where did you get that dress?" Pam smiled at the comment before turning to her cousin.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private?" With a nod, Brianne led her and the Serpentine to her private room. When they got there, they can see that it has everything that it needs to look like a bridal suite in Las Vegas.

"Nice room," Skalidor said.

"Thanks," Brianne replied. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please," Fauna replied.

"Which would you like? I have green tea, oolong, chocolate mint, French vanilla—"

"Uh, Bri?" Pam laughed sheepishly. "Why don't you just _show _us the choices? I mean, there are a lot of us here."

"Oh, right," Brianne laughed. "Duh!" So she did as her cousin advised and got out the choices of tea…_ten to fifteen _to be exact!

"_That _would probably be my fault," Pam explained to Pythor. "I got her into teas…especially when I've introduced her to that chocolate mint tea this Renaissance fair was selling."

"Actually, I don't mind at all, dear heart," he replied with a smile. "It makes me think your cousin is a tea connoisseur thanks to you."

"Oh, quit buttering me up, ya goofball!" she laughed with a playful shove.

Everyone then joined Bri for some tea and cakes as they explained to Pam's cousin what's been going on. At first, she found it hard to believe that Pam's new comrades are really Serpentine because of Pythor and Fauna's spell; so they removed it. That got the beautician surprised.

"Whoa!"

"And just to let you know," Pam added, "they're the good guys just like the ninja."

"I know you're a snake lover, Pam," her cousin replied, "but…whoa!"

"You think _that's_ amazing," Pam replied, "you should meet Fauna's twin Flora and her older and younger sisters."

"So Pythor has _four_ sisters?! Jeez, imagine all those clothes!"

"They're not quite that much of a coil-full when you give them some time to adjust," Pythor assured her.

"Well, at least you don't have her brother Tyson for a younger brother," Pam sighed. "Don't get us wrong; we love him. It's the way he eats we're upset about."

"What's wrong?" asked one of the Serpentine.

"He puts ketchup on all of his food," Bri answered. "We still recall him putting it on his mashed potatoes at Thanksgiving dinner." The others wrinkled their noses in reply.

"Well, at least it's not mustard," Pam stated. "Yuck! I _still _don't like it on my hotdog…"

"So…what exactly are you doing here with your, uh…new snake friends?" Bri asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Oh, right," Pam answered. "Well, you remember what I told you about Lord Garmadon and the Angelic Uniter and all that?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Pythor got a vision from the Angelic Uniter telling him about a cure that will free Garmadon from the venom that turned him evil in the first place. The first ingredient we need is three tears from a female champion. And when we saw the Miss Ninjago finals on the news and that you're helping out in it, we figured that three cheers from the champion must be it and you can help us get them."

"You're really going to go through with it?" asked Bri.

"It's for both Garmadon and his son Lloyd," Pythor answered. "If we can help Lloyd beat her father with the cure, we can save his father at the same time." Bri then thought about it.

"Well, Pam making a comeback with a musical number would bring up the ratings…" She didn't have time to finish when Pam threw her arms around her neck in a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Bri! You rock!"

"Uh, no prob, Pam, but…I need to breathe…" Seeing her cousin's face turn blue, Pam quickly let go.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," the beautician gasped before catching her breath. "Anyway, I think I have the whole thing figured out on how we can get you into the pageant…"


	5. Love from Heaven on Earth

**Ch.5: Love from Heaven Came to Earth**

A short while later, the _Destiny's Bounty_ has landed in Ninjago City, parking just next to the park (odd choice of words, I know). Once the ship's engines were turned off, the ninja and their companions loaded out of it.

"So this is Ninjago City," Kowalski said in awe. "Reminds me so much of New York City."

"I'll be of de saying," Julien added.

"This city is far different than Agrabah," Malcho concurred with interest.

"Ag-what-a?" asked the confused Lloyd.

"I'll explain later," the Quetzalcoatl answered. "Right now, we have to find Pamela."

"And to do so," Cole added, "we need to find her cousin and ask her what she might know."

"Are you sure you're not trying to get a date with her?" Jay teased.

"Shut up!"

"Lloyd, you might want to go with Cole just in case," Kai said to him.

"Fine, but if he starts hitting on Brianne," the boy replied, "I'm gonna hurl on him."

"We'll look around in different parts of the area," Zane said, "then meet back here in about two hours."

"I'll go with Jay," Nya said.

"Malcho," Kai said, "you're with me."

"Julien, Kowalski, and I will check downtown," Zane finished. The assigned groups then parted to check their chosen locations.

After heading down one of the streets, Lloyd spoke up.

"Uh, Cole, can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"If we're looking for Brianne, then shouldn't be checking the stadium where the pageant is?"

"Yeah, but we should check other parts of the city," he explained. "Brianne could be out shopping. You know how beauticians are wit what they need: make-up, hairspray, creams…"

"Oh…"

As they were talking, Brianne, Skalidor, and Fauna were leaving one of the boutiques after picking up a few things for the pageant. Fortunately, the two Serpentine are disguised via Anacondrai magic, so there's no panic.

"I think that's everything," Brianne said to them.

"I can't believe you've convinced the staff to let Pam perform in the pageant as part of the entertainment," Fauna said.

"I know," Skalidor said. "I had my doubts, but…I didn't know she's _that _popular."

"It's like I said before," Bri replied with a smile. "It'll be good for the rati—OH!" She cried out with surprise when she bumped into someone and dropped her bags.

"Oh, jeez!" the guy she bumped into said as she knelt down to pick up her things. "I'm really sorry!" He then knelt down before her. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," she replied as she reached for one of the silk scarves that fell out of the bag. When she did, he placed his hand on it when he was reaching for the scarf as well. That caused her to look up at him and see that it's a boy her age with short black hair, blackish-hazel eyes, and wearing a black ninja suit…Cole.

Cole couldn't believe that he has actually found Pam's cousin. Her appearance on the news has done her no justice; she's gorgeous!

"Uh…hi," he said with a slightly blushing smile.

"Hi," she said, returning the smile. They looked at each other for a few seconds more before Lloyd spoke up.

"Hey…you're the beautician from the new, right? Brianne?" They quickly snapped out of it before they stood up.

"Uh, yeah," she answered. "I am."

"Wow, I didn't think we'd find you," the boy replied with a smile. "I'm Lloyd, and this is Cole. We're friends with your cousin Pam, and we're hoping to help look for her."

Skalidor gulped with nervousness as Fauna knelt down to the boy's level.

"Oh, she must be super lucky to have such a sweet cutie like you looking out for her," she cooed, making Lloyd blush like crazy. Oh, why did he have to look cute to a lot of girls?

"Uh, yeah," Skalidor said. "The little tyke's gonna be breaking a lot of hearts when he gets older."

"That's what Pam said," Lloyd said sadly.

"Well, thanks so much for coming over to help," Bri said, thinking it's best to keep Pam a secret at the moment. "Uh, I haven't seen her around yet, but I'm sure she'll turn up soon if we all keep looking." Now it was Cole's turn to frown, making her frown as well. She can tell that Cole must really like her.

Fauna and Skalidor noticed it as well and smiled at each other, getting an idea in their heads.

"You know," Fauna said to the Black Ninja, "Brianne here could use a little break. Why don't you two get to know each other over a little coffee?" She then thumbs at the café across the street from them. "I hear that their triple chocolate strawberry cake's irresistible." At the mention of cake, Lloyd felt his stomach growl loudly. Everyone turned to him with surprise as he blushed sheepishly.

"My bad…"

"I think a little coffee sounds good," Cole laughed before turning to Brianne. "That is, if you don't mind, Miss Brianne."

"Just call me Bri," she laughed, "and I love to." She then turned to Skalidor and Fauna. "You're okay with it?"

"Sure," Fauna assured her as she took the bags. "We'll take care of things back at the stadium."

"We will?" Skalidor asked. With a warning look, the animal-loving Anacondrai elbowed him in the arm. "I-I-I mean, we will! Yeah, you can count on us, Bri."

"Well…okay," she replied, turning to Cole with a smile. "I'm feeling a little hungry for some tiramisu anyway." Returning the smile, Cole offered her his arm, which she wrapped her own arm around, and the pair headed for the café along with Lloyd. As the two Serpentine then headed for the stadium, Skalidor turned to Fauna.

"What was that about?" he asked her in whisper.

"We need to keep those two Ninja from finding out that Pam's with us," she explained softly, "at least until we give Garmadon the cure." Skalidor then thought about it a bit.

"Good point there."

"And did you see the look on Cole and Bri's faces?" she added with a giggling smile. "They're practically falling for each other." Skalidor chuckled as he looked back to see the three humans sit at an outdoor table, agreeing that Cole and Bri make a cute pair.

"I had no idea playing matchmaker can be this much fun," he laughed.


	6. Discussing Plans

**Ch.6: Discussing Plans of Actions**

"One, two, three, and four…and five, six, seven, and eight…" Pam and four flexible Warrior-ranked Serpentine were on the stage, practicing their song/dance routine for the entertainment number of the pageant. Since the staff agreed that Pam making a comeback through the beauty finals will be good for the ratings, they granted her permission to perform in the pageant along with her "back-up dancers".

Pythor slithered in and looked up at Pam with a smile as her team perfected the moves they mapped out for their number and pulled off their finisher. When they did perfectly, he clapped for them, causing Pam to turn to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Pythor," she said to him as she hopped off of the stage to join him. "But you really shouldn't spoil the ending for yourself." She then turned to her dancers. "Okay, boys, take a break! Great work!" With a grateful wave, the four Serpentine left to grab some chow.

"Can I help it if you're just amazing up there?" Pythor asked, giving her a smile as she turned to him. "And how can I resist seeing you in a yellow leotard and white tights?" She just shrugged in reply.

"I guess I can't argue with the outfit part," she replied, "just as long as you don't spoil the dance routines for the judges."

"Now am I the sort of agent who would do that to them?" he teased, taking her into his arms. She just laughed before playfully punching him in the arm.

"Oh, you…"

"Pamela! Big Brother! We're back!" The two of them turned to see Fauna and Skalidor heading down the aisles towards them.

"Hey, guys," Pam said as Pythor freed her and they came up to them.

"Uh, where's Brianne?" Pythor then asked as the Yellow Ninja took a sip of her flavored water.

"Having cake and coffee with Cole and Lloyd," Skalidor answered matter-of-factly. Shocked at his answer, Pam spatted her drink to the side so as not to get it on the others.

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay," Fauna assured her. "She didn't tell them anything about you being here with us…although Lloyd really does miss you." Pam frowned at those words, calming herself down.

"I didn't mean to worry him," she said as she sat down sadly. "I just don't him to get hurt by my disowned father because of me." She then buried her face into her hands with an exasperated sigh. "What a crazy day…"

"Now _I _need a drink," Pythor sighed, taking his mocha-latte he has with him.

"There's something you should know, Pam," Skalidor said to the human as Pythor took a sip.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We think Cole might have a super-huge crush on your cousin." Pythor choked on his drink in reply, squirting it through his nose. Fauna snorted at her brother's reaction.

"Seriously?" the surprised Pam asked.

"Yup."

"Should've seen that coming," Pythor groaned, holding his nose before getting a napkin.

"Aw, man," Pam sighed, brushing back a loose strand of her hair. "I was thinking about setting those two up, but they've beaten me to the punch…Then again, it could be a good thing."

"How's that?" Pythor asked as he cleaned himself up.

"Well, think about it, Pythor. If the others _do _find out that I'm here, Brianne will probably explain everything since we explained it to her. That way, they'll have more reason to stay back until we cure Garmadon."

"Or the more reason to want to protect you," Pythor countered calmly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Not that I don't agree with you, darling, but they don't know about the Serpentine _actually _being the good guys for once."

"I'm sure they'll believe Brianne," Pam explained. "I've known her my whole life, and she's very sincere with others. Besides, you've been treating me like your guest rather than your prisoner."

…

"Point taken," Pythor sighed. "Either way, we can't let the ninja interfere with our goal of obtaining those tears. Hopefully, we all know what to do."

"Of course, we do," Pam assured him, going up to his side. "When the winner's announced, I will come out on stage and present her with the bouquet and tiara. Meanwhile, while you're invisible, you'll come up and catch some of her tears in the vial you have as I give her the signs of her victory. Hopefully, the winner won't notice anything suspicious." Pythor simply hugged her.

"Not to worry, kitten," he replied. "I have my ways as a magic user." He then looked up to Fauna and Skalidor. "In the meantime, Little Sister, you and Skalidor will need to keep an eye on Cole and Brianne just to be on the safe side."

"You can us, Pythor," Fauna replied, hugging Skalidor's arm to make the Constrictai blush like crazy. Pythor snorted to keep from laughing at the couple.


	7. Cafe Romance Disrupted

**Ch.7: Café Romance Disrupted**

"No way!" Brianne replied with a smile. "Your dad's the head of the Royal Blacksmiths?"

"I know," Cole chuckled nervously. "You probably think it's stupid."

"Not at all," she replied. "Actually, I find it cool." Cole smiled back as Lloyd turned to the side and gagged.

_This is _way _beyond gross!_ he thought to himself. The three of them have been at the café for a while, and Cole and Bri are starting to fall for each other more by the minute. One can always find something interesting about the other feel the urge to make out with him/her on the spot. If Lloyd knew this was gonna happen, he would've gone with Malcho instead and not watch all this mushy stuff.

_Oh, well…at least it's worth the cake…_He then took a bit of his triple chocolate strawberry cake as he avoided watching Cole take Bri's hand.

"You know," he said to her, "I've been thinking, Bri…you and I are looking for Pam…and well…"

"Yes, Cole?" she asked with a slight blush.

"You think…maybe…after the beauty pageant…you'd like to…uh…"

"COLE! LLOYD! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" The three of them looked up with a start to see Malcho fly over to them with the others on his back (he may be small, but his body is still long).

"Guys?" Lloyd asked, getting up from the chair. "What's going on?"

"We just found out that Pam's here!" Kai cried, jumping off of Malcho's back. "She's gonna make an appearance in the beauty pageant!"

"Huh?" Cole replied as he turned to Bri. "But her cousin said—" He stopped when he saw the girl of his dreams run off. "Hey, Bri! Wait!" But she was already gone.

"Was that Pam's beautician cousin?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, that was her," Nya answered.

"But…I don't get it," Cole said in disbelief. "Why would Bri lie to me like that?"

"It could be possible that she did it to protect Pam," Zane stated. "She did say so herself that she didn't want us to get hurt by her disowned father." Cole has to agree with his Nindroid brother; if his family is being threatened, he would distance himself from it to ensure its safety.

"Sure, but…" he said. "Why would Pam take part in the beauty contest?"

"Maybe she's trying to bring Lawrence out of hiding," Lloyd answered. "You know, as a trap."

"If she is," Kai replied, "we'll aid her from the shadows." Cole nodded in reply, hoping that Bri will let him talk to her despite having to lie to him about Pam's whereabouts.

_She did lie to protect her family…if Dad was endangered…I'd do the same…_


	8. Show Must Go On

Sorry about the long wait; was working on the Guardian's Edition of the True to Your Heart Series. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Ch.8: Show Must Go On**

The Miss Ninjago finals have just started, and already Bri was freaking out.

"Pam, what am I gonna do?" she asked her cousin as she got herself ready for her intermission number. "Cole's found out that I was hiding you away from him and the others. Oh, he probably hates me now!"

"I'm sure Cole doesn't hate you, Bri," Pam assured her as she smoothed out her dress. "He's probably wanting to ask you a few questions about why you liked for me."

"That's the point!" Bri said as she then fixed up her hair. "I don't know _what _to tell him. Oh, Pam, I feel like I've let you down."

"You _didn't_," she protested, turning to her. "You just didn't expect the others to show up on such short notice. And if Cole does ask want answers, then just tell him the truth. Whether he'll believe you or not, just remember you have to be like the show. You _must_ go on." As Bri then thought about her cousin's words, there was a knock on the door, and Fauna poked her head inside.

"Pamela, I hate to interrupt," she said, "but you'll be going on in about half an hour."

"I'll be right out," she answered before going up to the door. Before she left with the Anacondrai, she turned back to Bri. "Remember, Bri, be like the show and go on." She then left with her cousin looking after her with a frown before it became determined. She then left the dressing room as well. When she stepped out and closed the door behind her, a voice called out to her.

"Brianne!" She turned to see Cole running up to her, followed by the others. She would have run off, but then she remembered Pam's words.

"_Be like the show and go on."_ She then remained where she was and waited until Cole came up to her.

"Cole," she then began, "how did you and the others get passed security?"

"Ninja skills," he answered with a chuckle. "Anyway, I really need to talk to you." She sighed with a calm expression.

"I know," she answered. "You wanted to know why I lied to you about Pam."

"I figured that it's because you're trying to protect her," he then said. "I don't blame you. I'd lied for my dad myself if he was in danger."

"Well, that…" she explained reluctantly, "and she's trying to help Lloyd's father."

"My dad?" Lloyd replied with surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, she said that Pythor found out a way to help your dad become good again so you can defeat _and _save him at the same time."

"Pythor?" Kai replied with disbelief. "You mean Pam's with him? Why would he want to help Lloyd defeat Garmadon?" Brianne wanted to tell the Ninja about the prophecy of the Angelic Uniter but figured they wouldn't believe it. So she decided to come up with a more reasonable truth.

"He said it's something he felt he should do to make it up to Lloyd." The others blinked in reply.

"I wonder if it's about back at Darkly's?" Lloyd asked himself out loud. Before the beautician could answer, one of the finalists called out to her.

"Bri, we need you to come here quick! I think Liza broke a nail!" Bri nodded in reply and was about to go help when Cole grabbed her wrist gently.

"One last thing," he said…and he pulled her into his chest and kissed her on the lips.

"_Hola!_" Malcho replied with wide surprised eyes.

"Eww!" Lloyd cried, shutting and covering his eyes. "Aw, man! I _knew _I shouldn't have had that cake!" The others just stared at them with surprise before Cole pulled from Bri with a smile.

"Figured you earned it for looking out for someone well all care about," he said. Bri just smiled back before rushing off to help the contestants, Cole watching after her dreamily.

"Way to go, tiger!" Jay cheered, slapping him on the back. Kai just rolled his eyes with an amused smile as he then handed Zane a twenty, a sign that he lost a bet with the Nindroid.


	9. Big Debut

Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ch.9: Pam's Big Debut**

Once the last contestant was done with her debut, the host slid his way onto the stage.

"Alright, ladies and gents," he said, "as our judges decide on our top three finalists, we have a special treat for you to enjoy. Give it up for her as she makes her appearance after vanishing for so long…Pamela performing Britney Spears' _Crazy_!" He then dashed out of the stage as smoke seeped onto it, and Pam and her dancers rose up from it in beat with the music that began playing.

**Pam & Dancers: **_Crazy_

The crowds cheered when they saw that it's really her on stage. She has on a white sparkling top with no shoulders or arms and held by the neck of the top. Her skirt is a black denim miniskirt with a red rhinestone Chinese Dragon going around the waist. And she has on white knee-high boots that make it easier to dance in and a black scarf with golden sparkles in cosmic designs.

**Pam: **_Baby, I'm so into you_

_ You got that somethin', what can I do_

_ Baby, you spin me around, oh_

_ The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground_

Her dancers were just as magnificent besides their dance moves. They each have on a red shirt, blue jeans with rips on the knees, and a black pleather jacket to go with his shades. If not for their human disguises, some female fans would find them pretty cute (cute _handsome_, mind you). Even their dance moves were impressive enough to make them swoon.

**Pam: **_Every time you look at me_

_ My heart is jumpin'; it's easy to see_

At the judges' stand, Pythor stood beside the judges. Bri gave them a cover story that he is Pam's agent named Pro, so they don't mind the disguised Serpentine standing beside them. As Pam sings and dances for her fans, Pythor and the judges watched her with smiles, Pythor's more lovestruck as he rested his head upon the palms of his hands.

**Pam & Dancers:** _You drive me crazy_

_ I just can't sleep_

_ I'm so excited; I'm in too deep_

_ Oh, crazy_

_ But it feels alright_

_ Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_

"No matter how many times I watch her perform," one of the judges stated, "she always seems to amaze me."

"I know," Pythor replied in a lovestruck tone. "Isn't she wonderful?" The judge turned to him with surprise, causing him to turn to her with confusion. "What?"

**Pam: **_Tell me you're so into me_

_ That I'm the only one you will see_

_ Tell me I'm not in the blue_

_ That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you_

Meanwhile, Fauna was watching Pam at stage right when Skalidor went up to her.

"Fauna, we got a problem," he whispered to her fretfully. "I think Pam's father has hired some punks here to get her. There's a bunch of them threatening Brianne and the contestants! The ninja are trying to keep them back, but I think they need help."

"What?" the female Anacondrai cried. "Oh, no!" She then rushed to backstage with Skalidor behind him.

**Pam: **_Every time I look at you_

_ My heart is jumpin'; what can I do _

The two Serpentine found Brianne and the contestants hiding behind the curtains nearby, Nya, Julien, and Kowalski trying to calm them down. In the backstage room before them, Malcho and the ninja are trying to fight off a bunch of street punks in intimidating city gangster attire, each one bearing a large purple tattoo of a Chinese Dragon. And by the looks of it, the ninja can't hold out much longer considering they're outnumbered.

"Guys," Brianne said fearfully when she saw Fauna and Skalidor, "you gotta help Cole; he can't hold them out much longer!" As if to prove her point, one of the punks swung a chain at the Black Ninja like a whip.

"Not on _my _watch, he isn't," Skalidor growled. With an understanding nod, Fauna removed the disguise spell, revealing hers and Skalidor's true selves to all. The girls were shocked and rendered speechless; the ninja were in awe. The punks weren't intimidated however.

**Pam & Dancers:** _You drive me crazy_

_ I just can't sleep_

_ I'm so excited; I'm in too deep_

_ Oh, crazy_

_ But it feels alright_

_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_

"Well, whadya know?" one with a blue Mohawk chuckled as he looked over Fauna. "That's one fine gal I'd _love _to kidnap." Noticing this, Skalidor lost it.

"That's _my _girl you're peeping at, ya punk!" He then charged at them and lashed his tail at them to knock them back.

"Don't worry," Fauna said to the contestants. "We'll help the ninja. Just whatever you do, _don't _let the audience know or even panic, or it will ruin the pageant. That's what those chauvinistic pigs want!" With determined looks now on their faces, the contestants followed Brianne, Nya, and the animals to the right of the stage as quickly as possible.

**Dancers: **_You drive me crazy _

**Pam: **_Sing it!_

**Dancers: **_Crazy _

"Is that a female Serpentine?" Kai asked with surprise as Fauna fought one of the punks by turning a rolling chair into a kangaroo that started to box with him.

"More than that," Zane added, "is that a female Anacondrai that can cast magic?"

"Who cares?!" Cole yelled, running to help Skalidor. "Let's just kick some butt!"

"Something you and I can agree on," Skalidor chuckled before the two Earth Attributes charged at the punks charging at them…

**Pam: **_Stop! _

The two of them then leapt into the air together, and each simultaneously did the Triple Tiger Sashe on three of the punks to the beat of the song's music: first the foot/tail; then the fist; then the head. As six of the punks crumbled into an unconscious pile, the two Earth Attributes took a fighting pose.

"Rowr…" The ninja and Malcho stared in awe.

"They both performed the Triple Tiger Sashe…" Jay said with wide eyes.

"More like the _Six-Pack_ Tiger Sashe," Skalidor stated with a smile.

"Six-Pack?" asked Cole with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, since we each did the Triple Tiger Sashe," the Constrictai answered, "I thought it should be a Six-Pack because three and three makes six."

"But doesn't that sound like some kind of soda?"

"Actually, I was thinking about six-pack abs."

…

"I think I live with that."

**Dancers: **_You drive me crazy, baby _

**Pam: **_Dead excited_

**Dancers: **_I'm in too deep _

_Nobody, but it feels alright _

**Pam: **_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night _

"Won't be enough to save ya," another punk bragged. But before any of the remaining gangsters could move, Cole swung his black-pearl Scythe of Quakes above his head before slamming its point into the floor hard. When he did, spikes of black pearl shot up from the floor and sped towards the punks before trapping them in some sort of round cage, making them freak out.

**Pam & Dancers: **_You drive me crazy (crazy) _

_I just can't sleep _

_I'm so excited; I'm in too deep _

_Ohh...crazy (nobody) _

_But it feels alright _

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night _

"Looks like you boys crashed the wrong show," Cole said to them with a smirk under his mask before turning to Skalidor. "Thanks for your help, Skali-huh?" The ninja soon saw that the Constrictai General is gone…and so is his female Anacondrai comrade.

**Pam: **_Sing it_

**Dancers: **_Crazy _

_Crazy _

**Pam:**_ Yeah _

**Dancers: **_You drive me crazy_

_But it feels alright _

**Pam: **_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_


	10. Double Rocky Road

I just wanted to add a couple of things before we begin. First off, in case you don't know it, the song was the Stop Remix of "Crazy" by Britney Spears, so I don't own it. Second, I also don't own those punks with the tattoos; they belong to someone else (you'll guess who soon). Anyway, enjoy.

**Ch.10: Double the Rocky-Road Love**

As the three finalists of the pageant were announced, Fauna and Skalidor have made their way to Pythor, who was embracing Pam and praising her on her performance.

"Pamela, you were just amazing out there!" he said to her with delight. "I swear, I just wanted to jump on that stage and kiss you right in front of everyone!"

"Just restrain yourself a little longer, big boy," Pam laughed before turning to the two Serpentine approaching them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"We had a little trouble while your performance was going on," Skalidor answered. "Some punks were trying to cause some trouble with the pageant, but we and the ninja took care of them."

"And talk about strange," Fauna added with an arched eyebrow. "Not that I have a problem with our tribe's scale color, but they have the oddest tattoos." Pam's eyes were suddenly filled with interest and concern.

"Color? Tattoos? What…did the tattoos look like?"

"They were silhouettes of Chinese Dragons," Skalidor answered with confusion. "All of them purple…why?" Pam's eyes went wide in answer.

"The Purple Dragons?" she asked herself. "It can't be…I thought the guys wiped them out…" Pythor turned to her with confusion.

"What are you talking about, Pam?" She only turned to him in reply.

"I'll explain later," she said quickly. "Right now, we should get ready to get those tears." Pythor nodded in agreement, a sign that he understands, before the two of them left to carry out their plan. As they left, Skalidor then turned to Fauna and breathed in a little heavily.

_Okay, it's now or never_.

"Uh, Fauna? There's…there's something I've been meaning to tell you for…a long time now…" The female Anacondrai turned to him and tilted her head to the side, looking adorable to him as always.

"What is it, Skalidor?" The Constrictai gulped slightly with a deep red blush on his face.

"Well…seeing Cole and Brianne together…got me thinking about you and me. I…I've been…I've been having a huge crush on you, Fauna…since the day we've rebelled against the Great Devourer…and that feeling hasn't changed." Fauna looked at him with a look of slight surprise before smiling at him softly.

"I had already figured that you're in love with me, Skalidor." His golden eyes went wide with shock.

"Wha—When did you—how did you…"

"I've known for a long time," she explained, rubbing her arm shyly. "And you were sending me those signals of your feelings for me: blushing every time I was around, smiling at me…they were all quite obvious. I just wanted to you to say those words to make certain I wasn't imagining it."

"So, uh…" Skalidor replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…that is, uh…what do you really feel abo-MMPH!" He was cut off when Fauna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, making him blush like crazy. They stood that way for about five to eight seconds before Fauna pulled away from him again, leaving him dazed.

"I've always had a crush on you too," she said with a giggle. Skalidor gave out a lovestruck sigh before fainting on the floor. Now he knows how it feels to be as lucky as Cole.


	11. WinLoss

**Ch.11: Win for Snakes, Loss for Ninja**

"And the title…" the announcer said as he pulled the card out of the envelope, "of this year's Miss Ninjago…goes to…" He then looked at the card before announcing it with a smile. "MISS CHARLOTTE!" The crowds cheered as the blond winner cry out with delight and embraced the other four girls. At stage left, Pam and Pythor smiled for her before the Wind Ninja turned to her Serpentine comrade.

"You know what to do." With a nod, Pythor turned invisible, and Pam walked up to the winner with the bouquet of roses in her hands. When she got to Charlotte, she smiled when she saw that she's trying her best not to cry. She simply handed her the roses before hugging her.

"Don't be afraid to let it all out, honey," she whispered. Charlotte smiled back at her and let her tears flow as the tiara was placed on her head.

As she did, the invisible Pythor went into action and caught the tears that he needed with a vial. Thanks to his magic, Charlotte doesn't even notice the feeling of glass on her cheeks. Once he has the three tears he needed, Pythor quickly got out of the way before she made her way down the catwalk, the winner song playing on the speakers for her. He then slithered behind her and leaned towards her ear.

"I got them…I'll see you behind the stage…" With a nod, Pam made her way back slowly before reaching exit stage left. Once there, she made her way to the back of the stage to meet up with Pythor and the others. But when she got there…

"Pam, there you are!" She stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with the ninja. Bri was also with them, standing behind them. Pam turned to the side to see the punks trapped in their black pearl prison. Seeing their tattoos, her heart jumped to her throat.

_So they _are _back!_

"Pam, we were worried about you!" Kai cried, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to them with a frown.

"Guys, I'm sorry," she said to them. "But I just…I can't come home yet. This is something I have to do without you interfering; your lives will be endangered if you follow me."

"Pam, you're part of our _familia_," Malcho said. "And _you're _the one who's endangered." Pam just stared at him with surprise.

"Malcho…why are you _smaller_?" Malcho just pointed at Julien with a finger/feather as he answered her flatly.

"Julien's fault."

"HEY!" the lemur snapped angrily, his hands on his hips.

"You guys should listen to your pretty little friend," one of the punks snapped at the ninja. They all turned to him in reply.

"Why?" asked Jay angrily.

"Cuz she's right…you _are _the ones in trouble!" Then as quick as lightning, he drew out some sort of laser rifle and shot at the ceiling! Bri cried out as large pieces of it fall towards her.

"BRI!" Pam and Cole screamed in unison as the Black Ninja ran towards her. He then grabbed her and covered her with his own body as the debris came closer…

Pam suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and looked up in time to see Pythor shoot his hand out with his head-gem glowing. When he did, a bright blue force field of some kind appeared around Cole and Bri. The debris then crashed on it instead of the occupants but created a huge cloud of dust that fogged up the area, making the ninja and the punks cough.

"Never mind the ceiling, doofus!" another punk yelled. "Shoot at _them_!"

"I can't!" the one with the rifle yelled. "Someone ripped it out of my hands!"

"What?!"

"Let's get out of here," Pythor whispered to Pam, and the two of them ran for the exit together.

"But what about—"

"Don't worry; the force field protected them." Back with the ninja, they called out to Cole and Bri as they tried to see through the dust.

"Brianne!"

"Cole, are you there?!"

"Yeah, we're okay!" When the dust settled, they saw Cole and Bri (completely unharmed) stand up as the force field dissipated.

"You guys okay?" Lloyd asked, running up and hugging Bri.

"We're fine," she answered before turning to Cole. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, Cole." She then kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Ohh…" he chuckled sheepishly as he blushed.


	12. Within Shadows

**Ch.12: Within the Shadows**

Pam looked down alongside Pythor as they watched from a nearby rooftop. The ninja have called the authorities to turn in the punks that attacked them, and the audience from the pageant was watching the apprehension from the sides. Pam then turned to Pythor with a firm look on her face.

"So did you find out what Brianne plans to do now?" she asked.

"Cole has asked her if she'd like to join the ninja in their search for you," he answered calmly, "and she said yes." Pam chuckled in reply.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she stated. "They're never gonna stop looking for me…and neither is my disowned father. I can't believe he actually found the Purple Dragons, and after the guys took care of them already." Pythor then turned to her.

"That reminds me. Who _are _the Purple Dragons?"

"Remember when I told you I came from New York? The Purple Dragons are a bunch of trouble-making punks wanting to take over the city with their crime ring. Their leader is this blonde called Hunn, but let his name fool you. He's a huge guy with so much muscle on him; people would think he's on…well, you know." Pythor made a face to indicate nausea, a sign that he gets what she's talking about.

"And _who _did you say took care of them?"

"Some friends of mine back at the city: turtles mutated a long time ago by this glowing ooze, making them human-size and intelligent. Also mutated alongside them was their adopted father and mentor, a rat named Splinter who studied ninjitzu from his late master Homato Yoshi, a master of the ninja arts.

"When I haven't seen any more of those Purple Dragon punks, I figured that Splinter and his sons took care of them for good. But now…it looks like they're back. And I have a pretty good idea who's behind that." She then clenched her fist before Pythor placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Pamela," he said. "If they strike again, we'll be—Uh-oh!" Pam looked up and saw a scroll appear out of Pythor's head-gem and settle gently into his hands.

"Another clue from the Angelic Uniter!" he said to Pam with delight. "I think it would be better head back to Ourobourus before reading this. We had quite a night, and I don't want the authorities to catch on to us." With a nod, Pam followed Pythor to their limo, where Skalidor, Acidicus, and the other Serpentine are waiting for them.

Meanwhile, at another part of the area, two shadows hid in an alleyway. One was Lawrence; the other was a large, muscular man with blond hair in a ponytail and three red scars on the left side of his face. Lawrence scowled as he watched the police drive away with the punks that were working for him.

"And you said that they'll take care of Pamela," he growled before turning to the giant with fire in his eyes. "You idiot! They couldn't even get past a ninja, let alone five plus a pair of Serpentine!" The giant gulped and he staggered back.

"I-It wasn't their fault!" he protested. "We had no idea that the ninja would be there, and you never told us about the Serpentine!" Lawrence only slapped him in the face with a whip of dark energy, making him cower back in fear. A cut had appeared on his right cheek, dark energy slightly seeping out of it like smoke out of an air vent.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Lawrence yelled. "I want her out of the picture!" He then turned to the area with a dark look in his eyes at the ninja. "Then again, I've a feeling it's _not _going to be easy. I don't know _exactly _what Pamela's up to, but I can't let her get in the way of my plans for the domination of Ninjago." With a snap of his fingers, he and the giant called Hunn disappeared in dark-colored vapors.


End file.
